


Lovey Dovey: Lee Chan x reader one shot

by Fander_Frenzy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Going Seventeen EP., cuddly, humor(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lovey Dovey: Lee Chan x reader one shot

You stood with the staff on the side of the racing track, laughing at what was happening to the members. When you saw Chan get soaked by his hyungs you couldn't help but practically fall back laughing, the staff members laughing at your reaction. Lizzy, one of the female directors smiled at you warmly while you watched the guys. When the first break arrived you walked over to Dino with a towel, having offered to hand it to him. 

"Aigo, your hair's all wet." 

You told him with a smile. He smiled, chuckling slightly as you walked up to him and stood on your toes to dry his hair for him. Being only a month older than him had its ups and downs. Ups? You were allowed to brag about being able to drink before he could. Downs? You were shorter than him, so he treated you as if he was years older anyway. Though he only occasionally used noona (because it quote on quote, "Makes you feel old"), generally he'd stick to pet names. You smiled at him lovingly while you ran the towel over his head, Mingyu and Seungkwan making gagging noises behind you. "Eww, look at them being all lovey dovey—" Turning around suddenly you growled, lifting your hand and causing them to run away giggling. Dino smirked from behind them, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek. "Calm down, kitten. They're just jealous." You huffed, smiling. "C'mere," You said turning around and making sure to dry his hair properly. "You're gonna catch a cold." With a smile he nodded, eyes closing as you dried his hair gently. 

\------------------

When the Going Seventeen episode finallyended and Chan was once again soaked, his  toned body visible through the top of his shirt shown you practically ran towards him. "Quickly!" You shouted, practically tackling him to the ground with a hoodie in hand and towel over his face. "Yah, are you trying to suffocate me?" He said with a breathy laugh, his hands on your waist, your legs straddling him in place. "There's ladies here! You're going to make yourself a target, gosh DAMNIT." He laughed at your overreacting, pulling the towel over his head to look at you, leaning up to kiss you and smirking when you chased after him. Grinning he pushed you off, letting you hop onto his back and jogging to the bathroom to get dressed. 

With a sigh, Jeonghan turned to S.Coups and sniffled comically. "They grow up so fast..." Coups laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders and nodding solemnly. 

_** End. ** _


End file.
